Unexpected Reunion
by tenchimizu
Summary: Its been 2 years since Edward left Bella in the woods. Now a new singer has captured the hearts of the Cullen family and when they go to her Cd release concert they have a very unexpected reunion. BxE rated T for now.


Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Edward POV

Empty. That is all I have felt since I left my love alone in the rainy woods of Forks, Washington. That was two years ago. Two years since I have felt anything in my dead heart except emptiness. Two years since the threat of that red haired witch left this world in a flash of flame. And two years since my family had ever truly "lived". Since we left our last home in Washington it has been as if someone threw a huge thundercloud over our heads. Emmett never joked anymore, Esme never smiled, Alice was only a fraction as energetic as she was before, and poor Jasper has spent nearly all of the two years blaming himself for what had happened. However is seemed that none were as low as Carlisle or myself. Carlisle had lost a daughter. He had lived over one hundred years without needing to protect anyone, with Be- _her_ around he felt needed and important, almost like a real father again. Not that he didn't love us, no he loved us dearly. It's just that we don't need him the way _she_ did. Me? I lost my friend, my lover, my heart, and my soul. I practically left my mate behind, if you are thinking in the terms of vampire society. When I left I threw myself into tracking and destroying Victoria, the only threat towards my love. And when I finally destroyed her I found myself lost within myself. I came home to my family only to find them broken and full of sorrow. For months I would just sit in my room and waste away until Rosalie came up and yelled at me for breaking the family up even more through my selfish behavior. That snapped me out of my exile enough to join the family in activities such as hunting but that was all I could bring myself to do. I was just coming back from a trip to northern Canada with Emmett when I suddenly heard music coming from my sister Alice's room. Usually this would not have fazed me and I would have just gone up to my room and sulked but there was something about the chords the artist used that drew me toward it. I opened her door only to see her dancing around the room to the song that had drawn me there. As I stood there listening to the lyrics I closed my eyes and for the first time felt something in my dead heart come alive. As the song ended I heard a soft gasp come from in front of me and opened my eyes to see Alice looking at me with a look of wonder and confusion written across her face.

"_Edward…your smiling…" _as she said this a image of my face flashed in her mind it looked the same except I had a small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. I realized that for just a moment my pain had been eased by the music on the radio. I had no idea who this artist was but I was going to find out.

_**3 weeks later**_

All through out the house the music of Iza Dove played. The sound of her voice, and the use of beat and different instruments all wove together to create a sound that was unlike anything I had heard in all my years. A favorite of mine was Buddha's Delight (yes I know its from Music and Lyrics so please don't sue me) while it was quite provocative, it also had an addictive beat and complicated instrument use mixing several cultures into one song. She had no c.d. out yet however there was her release concert coming up in Seattle, but it was sold out by the time we called. I was in my room moping and listening to said song on the radio when suddenly Alice screamed. I ran down stairs to find out what was wrong and she was holding the phone screaming incoherently. After she hung up she turned around to find us all looking at her slightly worried.

"Guys…" she started. I couldn't figure out what had just happened because she was practically screaming one of Iza's songs in Japanese in her head.

"Guys…I just won seven tickets to the Iza concert this weekend…" The front room erupted into cheers and screams of praise toward the little pixie. I just stood there with a slight smile on my face at the sight before me. I just wished Bella had been here to see the joy radiating from my family. Ouch…it still tore me up to think her name. I was brought back to reality when Alice spoke again.

"That's not all. I also got backstage passes for ALL of us" I thought the house would crumble from the sheer force of the volume my family made. We immediately threw ourselves into planning this weekend and before we knew it. The time had come for us to go.

_**Seattle: Day of the Concert**_

We reached the gate of the parking lot without any trouble and were escourted to our front row seats by a security guard. The place was already packed with fans of all ages and both genders. We didn't have long to wait because about ten minutes after we sat down loud gongs went of and the lights dimmed announcing the start of the concert.

To be continued…


End file.
